Wait for Me
by Auslly-and-Raura-Loverr
Summary: She lied. She couldn't wait for him. She tried. She really tried. He's told a million lies to her before. He's sure. But he wasn't lying when he said he'd wait for her. He'll always wait for her./ Austin goes on tour for 3 months while Ally goes to college in New York and only wants her to wait for him. Auslly oneshot


**A/N So this was requested by heyitssneha214 on twitter. It's going to be a oneshot based on the song 'Wait for Me' by Shane Harper feat. Bridgit Mendler. I'm super obsessed with this song so I really wanted to write something for it. So here is an Auslly oneshot based on it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally so therefore my life sucks….I also don't own the song 'Wait for Me' by Shane Harper feat. Bridgit Mendler.**

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much." She whispered into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to miss you too. More than you know. But it's only a three months that I'll be gone."

"I know. But can we do this?"

"Hey," he whispered bringing her chin up with his hand. "We can do this. All I ask is that you'll wait for me to get home. Okay?"

She looked into his eyes, and gave the slightest nod. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away from her warm embrace.

"You have to wait for me too. I leave for New York in a week." She reminded him.

"I know. I'll always wait for you." He replied.

"Maybe this will help us. Make our relationship stronger. Maybe we'll grow a little while we're apart."

"Maybe." He agreed placing one last kiss on the top of her head before turning around.

"I love you." She said as he started walking away.

"I love you too." He said shooting her a sad smile and getting on the bus.

A thousand words. Scattered sheet music all over the tour bus, already. Each a different song. Each a sad love song. Each saying the words 'I'm sorry', 'I love you,' and 'please don't go'. He waited so long for just one chance. Just one chance with the girl he loves. He's written a thousand words he's sure. All he wants is for her to just wait for him

He already knows he's going to feel like he's wasting away. A little more everyday he's away from her. He asked her to wait for him. Just for the tour. Three months.

"Are you going to be waiting for me?" he asked the night sky looking out the bus window.

* * *

One month into the tour. That's all it took. She lied. She couldn't wait for him. She tried. She really tried.

"I'm sorry." She said through the phone.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know why.

"I can't wait." She whispered. "I'm so sorry, Austin."

"Why can't you wait?" he pleaded. "Ally, it's been one month. I'll be in New York with you for college in two more. Why can't you wait?"

"Austin, I just have to go my own way for now." And with that she hung up.

"I love you." He whispered to the dead line letting a tear slide freely down his cheek.

Day by day they were breaking. More and more. Why did she think the time apart would mend their already fragile relationship? Is it really helping? Because it just made them break more. It hasn't helped him grow anymore. She might have grown but he hasn't.

He's told a million lies to her before. He's sure. But he wasn't lying when he said he'd wait for her. He'll always wait for her.

* * *

Two months into the tour, one month left. He felt like a complete waste of space. Who was he without her? Austin without Ally just wasn't Austin.

Everyday he was wasting away more and more. He just hopes she might still be waiting for him. He hopes and prays she's waiting for him.

He knows she said she couldn't wait. But he just had to see. He had to hear her voice even if it's been a month. He has to.

"Hey, you've reached Ally Dawson. I can't get to the phone right now, but leave a message after the beep".

*BEEP*

"Hey Ally, it's Austin. I just wanted to say I'm sorry again. I know this distance is hard but I couldn't just, not go on tour. No matter how badly I wanted to I couldn't. I love you, you know that right? I seriously am sorry. Please don't let go of us yet. I need you Ally. We need each other. I can't help I've been on tour. But I'm just asking please tell me you're _waiting for me_. I know you said you couldn't anymore, but please tell me you are. I love you and I seriously miss you. And I just thought I'd tell you there's only one month left of tour. Please be waiting for me" then he hung up.

He's broke without her. He's lost without her. He's just hoping she might be waiting for him.

* * *

One month later. The tour's over.

He waited for her. He wasted away a little more everyday. Waiting for her, did she wait for him?

He looks at the door in front of him. He's about to find out if she waited.

_Knock, Knock._

The door opens. There she is. A messy bun on the top of head, her glasses on, and in one of _his _sweatshirts. She looks at him. She doesn't look shocked to see him standing there. She almost looks relieved.

"Hey." He says rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Before you shut me out just let me talk. I know you said you couldn't wait for me. But I waited for you. I felt like a complete waste of space the whole tour. My heart wasn't with me, because my heart was here in New York with you. My heart's always been with you. I felt so broken without you. I don't know how I actually made it through the tour. All I know, is I just really hope you did wait for me.

"You were my first everything. My first love, my first kiss, my first time," she looked down at her feet her cheeks turning a deep red color. "Ally I still love you. I always will. My love, please don't tell me we're over. I can't take this anymore. I was really hoping you would be my future. I can't ask you to wait for me any longer. But please tell me you did. If you didn't I'll walk right out of here. Please."

She was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She just stood there staring at her door- she couldn't even look at him- biting her lip.

"Well," he sighed "goodbye Ally. Just remember I waited for you."

He turned around and started walking off just to be grabbed by the wrist and pulled back into the room, the door closing behind him.

"Maybe I lied." She said biting her lip. "Maybe I could wait for you. Maybe I did."

"What are you saying?" he asked walking to sit on her bed.

"I'm saying," she started while walking over to him and sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around his waist, and laying her head on his shoulder. "Maybe we both we're wasting away a little more everyday. Maybe we're both broken. Maybe my hearts always has been yours too. Maybe I love you too. Maybe I did wait for you."

"Maybe?" he asked trying to hold back a smile.

"Maybe." She confirmed looking up at him.

"So maybe we could give us another try?"

She smiled and connected their lips together in response. The kiss was slow and full of passion. All the emotions they had felt for the past three months being put into this one kiss. They longer felt broken; they were no longer feeling like they were just wasting away. No more waiting.

She sighed contently when they pulled apart. He lied down on her bed dragging her with him, and started running his fingers through her hair.

"You know this apartment looks pretty empty with it being just you." He told her.

"What do you mean?" she questions.

"It means I'm moving to New York." He says nonchalantly.

"No, you're not." She says disbelievingly.

"Yes, I really am." He states. "And it also means I'm moving in here with you. Like what we planned during high school."

"Oh so you think you can just walk in here, tell me you love me, us kiss, and then demand you're moving in with me?" she deadpans.

"Well I just thought y-you know we've both been waiting for three months to be like this again. And it's what we wanted during high school and I-I" he couldn't even get what all he was going to say out without stuttering.

"I was kidding, Austin." She said laughing.

"Just promise me one thing Ally." He started. "Never make me wait again."

"I promise." She said as she connected their lips once again.

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


End file.
